vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Parker
Olivia "Liv" Parker is a recurring character in the fifth and sixth seasons of The Vampire Diaries. She is a witch of the Gemini Coven and the twin sister of the late Lucas Parker. Liv is also the younger sister of Josette Parker, Malachai Parker and four deceased unnamed siblings. She is also the youngest daughter of Joshua Parker. In Season Five, Liv is seen attending Whitmore College. She is introduced as an inexperienced witch and seeks out Bonnie Bennett to help her. Eventually she learns how to use it and finds herself helping the Mystic Falls Gang in stopping Markos and the Travelers. In Home, after Caroline Forbes snaps Luke's neck sending him to The Other Side, Liv is forced to perform a spell that allows the deceased to be resurrected. Luke was revived and as Liv got weaker told her to stop the spell. The two then flee, leaving Damon Salvatore and Bonnie trapped in the collapsing Other Side. In Season Six, Liv still attends Whitmore College and has developed a romantic relationship in Tyler Lockwood. She carefully watches over Tyler, doing everything to make sure his werewolf gene doesn't trigger. In Fade Into You, Liv learns about her family's dark past and how she'll eventually have to merge with Luke, which greatly concerns her. Liv is a member of the Parker Family, and also a member of the Gemini Coven. Throughout The Vampire Diaries |-|History= Liv and her brother Luke were the youngest children of Joshua Parker and members of the Gemini Coven. On May 9th, 1994, her oldest brother Kai went on a killing spree to make a point, stabbing their sister Jo and killing their other four siblings, but really his focus was Luke and Liv. Kai wanted to kill them because as twins, they were a challenge to his future leadership of the coven. Jo protected Luke and Liv and in the end tricked Kai, allowing their father to banish him to the Otherworldly Time Dimension. Since then, Jo left the Coven and her family while Luke and Liv were raised knowing that one day they would have to "merge" to see who would be the stronger witch to one day lead their coven. |-|Season Five= In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Liv is first seen in class while she is playing with a pen. She is inexperienced in witchcraft and tries to avoid people. When Bonnie is forced to find a witch to save Jeremy, she goes to her and begs for her help and finally she agrees to help her. Bonnie tutors her how to do a locator spell and says that she could teach her to control her magic. She almost gives up when she accidentally breaks the lamp, but she finally manages to perform this spell. In'' Gone Girl, Liv helps Bonnie and Jeremy do a locator spell to find Elena. She flirts with Jeremy much to Bonnie's distress and she visualizes Elena Gilbert in her head, asking if she spends a lot of time in churches. In ''While You Were Sleeping, Liv sealed Elena inside a building so she can't harm anyone. As Elena's hallucinations progress, she stabs Liv and tells her to remove the seal or otherwise she will die and won't get vampire blood to heal herself. It is revealed that she is already a talented witch, who is aware that Bonnie is the Anchor to the Other Side and is just using her. As Luke, who is her brother, appears in her room, he tells her that their own agenda may be compromised, possibly due to the activities of the Travelers. In'' Rescue Me, '' Liv has a conversation with Jeremy at the Grill, Jeremy asks her what’s going on and Liv answers that there’s been rumors going around in witch covens that the Travelers are up to something huge. Jeremy is confused, as he believed that Travelers were witches and Liv tells him that they’re more like the ugly stepsister. She says that Travelers hate anyone that draws magic from Nature because witches were said to have cursed the land against them and now they’re on the move and are headed to Mystic Falls. Jeremy asks why and Liv answers, “Your sister. It turns out Elena's friends are right. The world actually does revolve around her. So if you want to keep her safe, you're going to have to help me figure out what the travelers are up to.” Then Liv’s phone beeps and it is revealed to her that Hazel – a witch in her coven which was hiding Silas’s last doppelgänger – is dead via a text from her brother. Jeremy asks the witch if everything is alright and she answers that it will be. She then gets up to leave but is stopped by Tyler, who tells her that it’s rude to leave Jeremy hanging even for a newbie witch. Liv then flings Tyler across the room with her magical powers and comments that she’s not a newbie in the witch-business before leaving. Later, Liv arrives at the school and ambushes Elena, throwing her against a wall telekinetically and sent wooden debris pinning her to the wall by her biceps, holding Elena there like glue. Liv apologizes and says that her coven did everything in its power to protect her, but she’s too dangerous now – hinting that she believes Tom is already dead, thus rendering Elena and Stefan’s blood prone to the Travelers finally. Elena tells her that she has no idea what she is talking about and Liv answers that she never will before lunging to finish her off with a piece of wood. Liv is stopped in the nick of time by Damon, who knocks her unconscious. When she awakens, she is tortured by Damon who wants to know what she was doing trying to kill Elena. Liv is gagged and Damon tells her that he’s going to remove it and if he hears her mutter any spells, he’ll kill her himself. He does ungag her, but she just looks up at him and he continues to torture her. Elena demands that he stop but Damon reminds her that they’ve broken up and she can’t tell him what to do anymore – this leads to an argument between the vampire ex-couple, which makes Liv feel awkward and she blurts out that they should just kill her. Damon tells her that it is a tempting offer, but he won’t until she starts talking. Liv tells them that Elena’s the last female doppelgänger and that after that night, Stefan might be the last male one and once that happens, the Travelers will come for Elena to use her and the witches can’t let that happen. Damon and Elena begin to argue once more and are interrupted by Jeremy walking into the room and scolding them and telling them that if they kill Liv they’ll have to kill him too. Jeremy tells Damon to go on and that it wouldn’t be the first time he’s killed him. Jeremy then promises Elena that if they let Liv go, he will not let anything happen to her. Elena tells Damon that he trusts Jeremy and the two vampires leave the witch and the Hunter alone at which time Jeremy unties Liv. Later, Liv meets up with her twin, Luke, in the parking lot and asks him where he was angrily, which Luke answers that the two of them may not even be here if she’d killed Elena – implying that there’s much more to Elena and Stefan’s doppelgänger-ness than meets the eye. Jeremy tells them that plan C’s that they’ll protect Elena and he’ll stop the Travelers. Liv tells his brother not to fear the idea because he’s got Hunter powers and will see the Travelers coming before they do and then she asks Jeremy what the catch is to which Jeremy answers that he needs help, Tyler and Matt show up and Jeremy tells the twins that they’re part of the package – take it or leave it. In'' Resident Evil, Liv has Matt and Tyler stab themselves with the knife that kills Passengers to ensure they aren't hosting any. They do so and they are all in the clear. She proceeds to tell them about what she knows about the Travelers and how they must repeat this process to about everyone else in Mystic Falls and that her coven has been tracking the Travelers. She tells them that they are taking over towns one by one by putting Passengers in the townsfolk. Later on, she calls Jeremy to get back to work and sees him talking with Bonnie at the front door. Bonnie questions their activities but Liv ensures it is not what it looks like and is merely helping him with Math. Bonnie reminds them about how Liv had tried lied to them and even tried to kill Elena. Bonnie wants to know what is going on but Jeremy doesn't want to tell her. Liv rolls her eyes and reminds Jeremy that she's not going to break her rule again about not letting anyone in on what they're doing. Tyler comes in while on the phone with Matt and hangs up after they talk about who the Travelers might want to possess. In ''Man on Fire, Liv is forced by Enzo to use her magic to subdue Stefan and Elena at the bar where she works. If she didn't, Enzo would kill her brother whom he had kidnapped. However, Bonnie realized that Enzo's threats were actually beneficial to Liv because if Stefan or Elena died, the Travelers wouldn't be able to use them. Bonnie also tries to ask Liv's help in saving the Other Side which was falling apart due to Markos's return. Enzo almost kills Liv after turning off his humanity but Stefan saves her by feeding her his blood. Later on, Liv reveals to Bonnie that she doesn't know how to save the Other Side and that she should say her goodbyes while she still has the chance. In Promised Land, she is waiting for her brother at a diner, having already ordered them waffles as a "last meal." She then scolds Luke for allowing the Travelers to take the doppelgängers before their coven also scolds Luke by causing him extreme pain from some remote location. The twins then team up to take out Stefan and Elena and stop the spell to end all magic. Using telekinesis, Liv crashes the truck containing the doppelgängers, killing the Traveler Maria before turning her power on Elena while Luke turned his on Stefan. Before they could finish their task, the Traveler's spell caught up with them and they lost their magic, allowing Elena and Stefan to escape. In Home, the twins are driving out of town, with Liv making constant criticisms against Luke for how slow he was driving, making a snarky comment about how they should drive away from the people they tried to murder faster. Before the argument could progress, Elena appeared on the road before them, with Caroline standing in their way from behind. Elena tries to get them to help with a resurrection spell, but even after stating how sorry she was for what had happened, she and Luke refused. To give him some motivation, Caroline snapped Luke's neck, sending him to the Other Side and giving Liv some incentive for the spell. She is seen later in the same crypt where Alaric was turned into an Enhanced Original preparing for the resurrection spell while crying for her brother. Unable to see him because of his status as a ghost, Luke was behind her, offering her support and telling her she could do this. At 7:00 on the dot, Liv began the spell. After all the Travelers passed through Bonnie, the spell began in earnest with Luke being the first to pass through to help his sister, as the strain of the spell was slowly killing her. She refused as she had promised she would help the others and continued with the spell. With each person passing back to this side of the Veil, Liv grew weaker with Luke eventually taking matters into his own hands and forcibly stopping the spell, trapping Damon on the Other Side. When Elena went to see what had happened with the spell, she discovered that Luke and Liv had fled the crypt. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, Liv is attending Alaric's Occult Studies class, chuckling at the irony of talking about resurrection with one of the very people she resurrected. Tyler shows up late to class and takes a seat next to Liv, who uses her magic to turn his book to the page the rest of the class is on. Later, she is seen drinking among the other students during the pre-football game party in the parking lot next to the stadium. After she hears about Tyler attacking her brother, she goes and confronts Tyler about it, telling him to back off and to apologize to Luke. She also reminds him that he was one of the people she resurrected when he gets angry about Luke's "solution" for helping Elena cope with Damon's death. In Welcome to Paradise, she hesitates to come to the party at the watering hole when Tyler invited her but later comes. After the party she almost shares a kiss with Tyler. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Tyler hits a man with his truck causes the fire in the corn maze, Liv suffocates the man just before he dies therefore being the one to kill him and preventing Tyler from triggering his werewolf gene. In Fade Into You, sees Liv attending "Friendsgiving" with her brother, Tyler, Caroline, Liam, Elena and Jo. While Luke is more upbeat, showing old videos of him and Liv as children, Liv seems more distant and angry, revealing that she and Luke are twenty-two and that their Coven has plans for them. While watching the childhood video, Jo recognizes it and they come to the conclusion that she's their eldest sister. It's after this that Liv and Luke reveal that, as twins, they'll have to "merge" at some point with the stronger twin absorbing the power of the other while the weaker one dies, thus allowing the survivor to become the future leader of the Coven. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, the twins conspire with their older brother Kai against their sister Josette to avoid having to merge themselves. Luke arguing again with her sister, because he wants to submit to the will of the Coven because he thinks it is their duty to merge. Liv makes it clear to him that she doesn't want be an martyr for their coven because they were the backup twins for it. Liv later gives Jo an pep talk telling she has accomplished a lot ever since she left the coven. In Woke Up With a Monster, Liv trains Jo after 18 years of being magic-less. So she has an chance against Kai for winning the merge. Later when Damon and her head down to the high school where Kai has Elena held hostage, but Luke forcibly takes her away back to Whitemore so they can go back to Portland. Liv knows she told their dad what she been doing and she admits she knows Luke will win the merge between since he's stronger. Later Luke tells her they're not going back home because he's willing to defy their coven because he doesn't want to kill her. Personality As seen in Gone Girl, Liv is a bit of a flirt towards Jeremy. She is ambitious and likes to do things her way, instead of taking Bonnie's advice. It's shown that she's quite a talented actress, as she successfully manipulated Bonnie into thinking that she was a novice witch, when in reality she is quite talented. Liv has shown how determined she is to protect the doppelgangers and prevent the Travelers from succeeding. She was more than willing to kill Elena as a last resort. However, despite all of that, she is not all business. She really does care about Bonnie, despite having tricked her before. Also, she seems to be more personable than her twin brother, who refused working with Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler to protect the town from the Travelers. Liv also has a sarcastic demeanor, but is also loyal, compassionate and dedicated to her coven. She is also protective towards her brother and has a flirtatious side towards Jeremy and Tyler. Powers and Abilities Liv has proven to be a very capable and powerful witch. Her control over telekinesis is highly advanced being able to throw away an SUV. She herself claimed she had been studying witchcraft since her childhood and mentioned that she had already mastered a simple locator spell in the 3rd grade. She proved powerful enough to be able to cast a privacy spell without any incantations, something Bonnie had a hard time learning and figuring out. Her most powerful feat was the resurrection spell she performed by accessing by channeling all the power of the dead travelers. It allowed her and Bonnie to bring back 6 people, though as one by one, they came through, the spell began to kill Liv which forced Luke to stop it. Weaknesses Liv has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Bonnie and Olivia (Friends/Mentor) *Jeremy and Olivia (Friends/She had a crush on him) *Lucas and Olivia (Siblings/Allies) *Elena and Olivia (Friends/former enemies) *Tyler and Olivia (boyfriend/girlfriend) *Jo and Olivia (Older sister) * Kai and Olivia (Brother and Sister/Enemies) Physical Appearance Liv is a beautiful girl who is in her early twenties with long curly blonde hair and fair skin with a round face, dimple chin and bluish-greenish eyes. She is of average height, at least 5’8 with dark shaded eyes and a usually serious and unhappy expression. Name *'Liv' is of Old Norse origin, derived from the name Hlif meaning "protection". Its use has been influenced by the modern Scandinavian world liv meaning "life". *'Liv '''is a short form for the English name ''Olivia. Appearances Season 5 * Total Eclipse of the Heart * Gone Girl * While You Were Sleeping * Rescue Me * Resident Evil * Man on Fire * What Lies Beneath (mentioned only) * Promised Land * Home Season 6 * I'll Remember * Welcome to Paradise * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' Trivia *Liv is first seen in Season 5 in the episode Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Liv pretended to be inexperienced in witchcraft and not know how to control her powers. *In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Liv pretends she found out that the vampires are real. *In Gone Girl, Liv completed a locator spell for Bonnie and Jeremy to find Katherine, who was in Elena's body. *Liv is the third female witch to have been a bartender in the Vampire Diaries series. *She is older than Luke by five minutes. * She and Luke are the second pair of twins in their family. *Liv is the third older sister of brother and sister pairs seen in the series. **Vicki Donovan was older than her brother Matt. **Elena Gilbert is the older sibling by being 2 years older than her brother/cousin Jeremy. *Liv is the only character introduced in season five to survive by the end of the season as Qetsiyah and Amara died in Death and the Maiden, Nadia and Dr. Wes died in Gone Girl, Enzo (later resurrected) died in Man on Fire while Markos and Luke (later resurrected) died in Home. *Bonnie states in Man on Fire that Liv is a stronger Witch than her. *Liv has a vast knowledge of witchcraft and magic, as the locator spell that Bonnie attempted to teach Liv, Liv had already learned by grade 1 (age 6-7). *Liv is revealed to be a member of the Gemini Coven. *She seems to be the more ruthless twin. *She is a student in Alaric's Occult Studies class. *In Welcome to Paradise, she confesses to Tyler that she is falling for him. *In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Liv is forced to kill a guy that was severed injured by Tyler through a car accident, and since he was dying, that would trigger Tyler's curse once again. *In Fade Into You, it is revealed that she and Luke are the younger siblings of Kai and Jo. Gallery |-|Season Five= Liv.jpg LiveParker.png Tumblr inline n22cnm8pb71rchhsy.jpg Liv 5x16.jpg Damon, Elena & Liv.jpg Liv.png 5x16 screen caps 25.jpg 5x16 screen caps 24.jpg 5x16 screen caps 22.jpg 5x16 screen caps 20.jpg 5x16 screen caps 19.jpg 5x16 screen caps 17.jpg 5x16 screen caps 13.jpg 5x16 screen caps 11.jpg 5x16 screen caps 8.jpg 5x16 screen caps 7.jpg 5x16 screen caps 2.jpg Liv_Parker_5x15_Gone_Girl.png Imag.jpg 5x19-07.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 5x19-05.jpg 5x19-04.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-32.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-31.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-23.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-21.jpg H107a-417-vam-110-19.jpg livparker.jpg Tvd521.jpg Elena-liv 5x21.jpg 5454545.jpg Fxgf.jpg The Vampire Diaries 5x21 Promo Promised 166099808 thumbnail.jpg Fc.jpg tumblr_n26t2d9it51rlvdl7o1_500.jpg Screenshot_177.jpg Screenshot_178.jpg Screenshot_180.jpg Screenshot_181.jpg Screenshot_186.jpg Screenshot_187.jpg Screenshot_188.jpg Screenshot_189.jpg Screenshot_190.jpg Screenshot_191.jpg Screenshot_194.jpg Screenshot_197.jpg Screenshot_198.jpg Screenshot_199.jpg Screenshot_201.jpg Screenshot_202.jpg Screenshot_204.jpg forever-21-leather-trimmed-varsity-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Forever-21-faux-leather-trimmed-varsity-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png |-|Season Six= 601-33-Liv.png 601-35-TylerLiv.png 601-60-Liv.png 601-101-TylerLiv.png 601-103-TylerLiv.png 601-104-TylerLiv.png 6X02-21-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X02-22-LivLuke.jpg 6X02-129-TylerLivMatt.jpg 6X02-130-TylerLiv.jpg 6X02-131-Tyler.jpg Tyliv.png 6X05-13-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-71-Liv.jpg 6X05-73-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-75-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-85-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-86-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-87-Liv.jpg 6X05-88-Liv.jpg 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-118-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-43-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-44-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-45-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-46-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-47-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-71-Liv.jpg 6X07-72-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-2-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-3-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-5-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-37-Liv.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-67-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-77-Liv.jpg 6X08-79-Liv.jpg 6X08-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-82-Liv.jpg 6X08-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-121-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-122-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-123-TylerLiv.jpg 6X09-12-Liv.jpg 6X09-14-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-17-Liv.jpg 6X09-20-ElenaDamonLiv.jpg 6X09-42-Liv.jpg 6X09-43-Liv.jpg 6X09-61-KaiLiv.jpg 6X09-62-Liv.jpg 6X09-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X10-26-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-28-Liv.jpg 6X10-29-LivLukeTyler.jpg 6X10-39-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-41-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-54-LivLuke.jpg 6X10-79-Liv.jpg 6X10-81-LivJo.jpg 6X10-82-KaiLiv.jpg 6X10-83-JoLivKai.jpg 6X10-90-Liv.jpg 6X10-92-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-8-Liv.jpg 6X11-16-Liv.jpg 6X11-44-Liv.jpg 6X11-46-Liv.jpg 6X11-54-Liv.jpg 6X11-57-Liv.jpg 6X11-82-Liv.jpg 6X11-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-85-LivTyler.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Parker Family